Propositions
by SeverusMyLove
Summary: Hermione Granger and her new friend Laura find that they have a mutual interest in their Potion's Professor. They decided to make him a proposition. Does he accept?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of it. I just like playing with the characters ;)**

It was a cool September evening in Scotland and the library in Hogwarts was cozy and quiet. Being that it was only September and a Friday night, the room appeared empty to most, but with further inspection, one would find two young women hunched over large textbooks in a secluded corner of the library.

"Do you have rounds tonight?" one witch asked the other.

"Nope. Being Head Girl has its advantages. I rarely have rounds and I schedule everyone else's." The other witch answered with a smirk.

"Must be nice. You know, I would have been Head Girl last year if it weren't for snake face, horcruxes, and my extended camping trip."

Both girls smiled and continued to read and write their essays. Even with taking the year off, Hermione Granger was still at the top of her class and working hard. A casual glance would show that not much had changed with the resident know-it-all. But really, she was older, wise beyond her years, and lonely. That and she didn't have her two best friends Harry and Ron with her. What she did have, though, was a new friend. This year's Head Girl was a witch that Hermione had always been aware of but never had the chance to get to know. Her name was Laura Stone and she and Hermione made quite the pair.

Laura was also a Gryffindor and a seventh year. She was the Hermione of her year but was usually overshadowed by the golden trio and the chaos that was the wizarding world. The two girls even looked similar. Both witches had wavy brunette hair, brown eyes, and were petite and curvy. Laura, though, was a very chilled out witch who worked hard and kept to herself for the most part. That is, until Hermione returned to Hogwarts.

Both witches were old for being seventh years and both girls were alone in their final year at school. Laura had a few friends here and there, and had a boyfriend who was also her best friend for years, but he was off studying to be a healer. They were taking a break from their relationship, leaving her more alone than ever.

Hermione was alone because her two best friends accepted honorary NEWTS from the Ministry and entered the auror program instead of returning to school. She missed Harry terribly and still wrote to him every week. With Ron, however, it was probably better that he was away. He and Hermione had tried being together but it didn't feel right and Hermione ended it after less than a month, much to the Weasley's dismay. Ron stopped talking to her and Ginny was giving her the cold shoulder, leaving her alone at Hogwarts.

Naturally, two lonely souls found each other, in where else than the library where they became fast friends.

"How's your potion's essay coming?" Hermione asked without looking up from her own.

"It's going well. You'd think that after the war Professor Snape would have eased up a little, be more relaxed, you know? Three feet of parchment in the first week is a bit much. I don't mind really and the properties of dragon blood is not a difficult topic… but jeez. I should write some extra and see if it gets me some extra points. You think that would annoy him? "

Hermione couldn't help but smirk, "I've been going overboard for years. I think it does annoy him, but at the same time I think if you put enough analysis in it, he doesn't mind. Don't get your hopes up about him easing up either. He's definitely less cruel than before, but he's still the strict and intimidating man he's always been. He's not a nice man, Laura."

Laura nodded in agreement while she smiled and chewed on her bottom lip thinking about their dark potion's professor. Hermione didn't miss the action as she looked down to continue writing her essay slightly confused by her friend's reaction to the Professor.

Hermione being, technically, an eighth year and Laura being Head Girl allowed them to be out after curfew but apparently Madam Pince thought 11:30 PM was too late to be out in the library and kicked both witches out. Laura invited Hermione back to her rooms to finish up their essay and enjoy the night together.

The Head Girl had her own rooms and a sitting room that she shared with the Head Boy who, luckily for her, was rarely there, making it the perfect spot to sprawl out and work. The girls left the library and began their trek up to the seventh floor.

It was dark and the castle was eerie at night. Both witches walked quickly and quietly through the corridors. The teachers were on patrol, Filch was out and about, and it just felt wrong to be out. They were spooked and decided to pick up their pace; so much so that as they turned the corner Laura slammed into something causing Hermione to run into her and topple them both over.

Both girls were tangled up in each other, parchment and books strewn across the stone floor and Hermione was sporting a scraped knee. Laura sat up slowly trying to combat the dizziness that hit her like a truck as she tried to sit up. She pulled Hermione up with her and they both looked up into the piercing eyes of an angry Professor Snape.

Severus Snape was making his nightly rounds through the corridors looking for out of bed students. He was sneaking through the corridors and hiding in the shadows as he had always done. He was rounding a corner on the 6th floor when something smashed into him. It was small enough that it barely knocked him off balance, but what ever hit him was now in quite a large heap on the ground below him. He took a closer look and realized that two things were tangled up on the ground: two students… two young women.

He looked down at the two witches now sitting up and staring at him. They both had chocolate brown eyes and wavy brunette hair. At first he thought he was seeing double and then he realized he might as well be; it was the two Gryffindor know-it-alls. Seeing them holding each other, staring up at him, with their lips parted in fear stirred something below his belt that he knew was extremely inappropriate. Surprised by his reaction, he shook himself slightly, pushing all thoughts out of his mind and scowled at the two young witches.

"Miss Granger. Miss Stone. It's after curfew. Why is it that you are out of bed and running around in the corridors?"

"Professor Snape! I'm so sorry for running into you like that. Madam Pince just kicked us out of the library and we were on our way to my quarters to finish working on our potions essays." Laura said calmly, never breaking eye contact.

"Indeed. I understand why you, Miss Stone, are on the ground, but how did Miss Granger end up joining you?"

Hermione answered this time, "Sir, I was following Laura closely and when she ran into you, I ran into her and we both wound up in a heap on the floor. Are you all right Professor?"

He pursed his lips, "Fine. Because you, Miss Stone, are Head Girl and Miss Granger is and has always been above the rules, I cannot take house points from either of you for being out after curfew. However, you did assault me…" He paused and looked at the two girls sitting on the floor below him. They weren't being disrespectful, and they didn't seem to be afraid of him. They even asked if he was all right surprising Severus further. The Professor ran his hand down his face and sighed, "Run along and go straight to your quarters before I change my mind."

Both women looked shocked and slightly confused as they got up from the ground, Laura helping Hermione up. They steadied themselves and straightened their robes under the harsh gaze of their Professor and quickly walked passed him. As the girls rushed by, Snape felt a small hand on his upper arm and a slight squeeze. When he looked to see who it was, the hand and both girls were gone. He frowned slightly before turning on his heel and stalking back to the dungeons.

Hermione and Laura burst into the sitting room and flopped down on the couch, completely out of breath. They looked at each other and broke out into a fit of giggles.

Catching her breath, Laura looked over at Hermione, "What a rush huh?"

Hermione smiled, "To say that I'm shocked would be quite an understatement. I can't believe he let us go."

"I'm just as stunned as you are! But wow, you should have felt him! His body was so hard and he smelled heavenly; like spices, parchment, and something that was just… manly."

"And did you see that look in his eye? He seemed furious when he was looking down at us, but there was a glint of something else in those dark pools…"

Laura smiled lasciviously, "Do you think he liked seeing us all tangled up on the floor together?"

Hermione gasped, "No! There is no way! Do you really think? No, he would never! He loved Harry's mum for years and I don't think he's ever even been with anyone! He was hopelessly devoted to a dead woman!"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Oh bullshit! Of course the man has been with women! Even if he did love Harry's mum, he's a man and he has needs. No man is that intimidating and that domineering if he's never fucked anyone. Being like that requires having power over somebody and he definitely knows how that feels. It's a huge turn on if you think about it."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "You want him don't you?"

"Do you not?" Laura countered.

The two witches lay there on the couch in silence for a few minutes pondering their situation when Laura turned her head and pursed her lips at Hermione, who looked back at her, "I think we should do something."

Hermione sat up off the couch, brow furrowed, "What do you mean exactly?"

"I think we should make up some kind of proposition and see if the man is interested in us."

"Us?"

"Yes, us. We both want him and I think if we both show an interest it will be a more tempting offer for him."

"What kind of proposition are you thinking here?"

Laura smirked, "A proposition for sex of course. I can't remember the last time I was this randy and feeling him earlier sparked something in me that will not be soothed by my own hand. That and there's something about him that makes me want to just… let him have his way with me." She said with a shiver.

Hermione was mulling over what she had heard when she hit a snag, "Right and where do I fit into your plan exactly?"

"You want him too, right?" Laura asked.

Hermione nodded and Laura continued, "I was thinking we could both have him. I'm sure he would enjoy it and an offer like that would be difficult to pass up."

"So let me get this straight, you want to have a threesome with our potions professor and me?"

"Yes, that's what I was getting at. What do you think?" Laura asked a bit timidly.

Hermione dragged her teeth over her bottom lip as she contemplated the question. The idea of it aroused her to no end, but could she really go through with it? And what would he ask of them? She wasn't a lesbian by any means but she was curious and another opportunity like this may never come along again.

"Well?" Laura asked breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"I think… I am okay with the idea of it. We should talk a bit about what we're willing to do and see what our boundaries are, at least between the two of us" Hermione started to smile, "This could actually be very enjoyable and quite an experience. When were you thinking we would do this?"

"It's Friday night, so I was thinking maybe tomorrow. It will be a Saturday so we could stay over if need be and if for any reason he refuses he will have Sunday to calm down. That and I think the sooner the better due to his strange reaction to us tonight."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I think tomorrow would be best. Now, what about us?"

Laura laid back into the couch and closed her eyes, "I've never been with a woman before, but I've always been open to the idea and curious about what it would be like. Sexually, I'm open to trying just about anything." She opened her eyes and looked up at the still sitting up witch next to her, "What about you?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "Well I've never been with a woman either, but I'm always willing to try something new; like you, I've always been a bit curious. For me, sex was always decent but never really mind blowing so I guess this could up my standards."

Hermione let out a long breath and flopped back onto the couch, "You seem to be pretty confident about all of this Laura. Do you want to be the one who talks to the dungeon bat? And should you and I do anything to prepare for what might happen tomorrow?"

Laura just shook her head, "I don't mind talking to him and making the proposition. You should say something though so that he knows that you are on board. As for preparing, I think as long as we are clean and look sexy he will be pleased."

"I meant, should you and I test anything out together before we are with him?"

"Oh. Well I think that it might be more fun for all of us if tomorrow is the first time between us. Our reactions to each other will be much stronger and it will be fun to explore, don't you think?"

"Yes, that makes sense. I was wondering if I could stay here tonight and maybe we could cuddle to get use to touching each other." Hermione asked with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

Laura smiled, "Brilliant idea! Do you like being the big spoon or the little spoon?"

With that both witches climbed up off the couch and went into the Head Girl's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the follows and alerts! Thanks for the reviews as well! I'll try to get back to you all!**

**Usual disclaimer applies: I own nothing.**

The next morning both girls woke up and got ready for a possibly exciting and very nerve-wracking day. They spent the better part of the morning making sure they looked their best without looking like they were trying too hard.

It was a Saturday so they were not required to wear their school robes. Laura was dressed in a charcoal grey boatneck jumper, dark wash skinny jeans, and her usual maroon low-top trainers. Hermione was wearing a dark blue, long sleeve t-shirt with the Oxford logo on it, a pair of slim tan corduroy trousers, and dark brown leather boots to add some edge to her look. Both girls wore their hair down showing off their wavy locks, a bit of mascara and a touch of shadow to bring out their eyes. It was subtle, but very effective.

Satisfied with their appearance, the witches made their way down to breakfast chatting about classes and their schedules until they reached the Great Hall. Even with all of their primping and fussing, they were early and were some of the only people in the hall. Laura and Hermione sat at the far end of the table closest to the staff table and away from other students. Knowing that the staff rarely paid any attention to the students while they themselves ate made it an ideal spot.

Hermione looked around and realized that their target for the day had yet to show up and whispered, "Laura, should we come up with a plan before the Professor shows up?"

Laura covertly looked around the hall and after she was sure the Professor was indeed absent she leaned in closer to Hermione, "We wait until he gets here and we will observe him to gauge his mood. If he seems more surly than usual we may have to delay our plan, but if not we will wait until he finishes breakfast. When he leaves, we will wait a few minutes and make our way down into the dungeons. From what I know about him, he spends most Saturdays in his office for unofficial office hours. We will approach him in his office and present our offer." She supposed as she leaned away.

Hermione was slowly nodding, "And once we are in there, presumably sitting across from him, how will we present this offer exactly?"

Laura sucked in her cheeks slightly, "I was thinking that we should slightly ease into it, but not be completely outright with it. He's a Slytherin. He will appreciate subtlety and tact, not Gryffindor brashness. Mention that we mean to make a proposition and get him interested and keep him curious. When we finally let on, we'll be sure to let him know that the decision is in his hands."

Hermione smirked, "Good plan if we can keep the whole subtle angle going. And what happens if he doesn't go for it and hexes us halfway to Thursday?"

Laura laughed, "Then we get the hell out of there and laugh about it a year from now!"

"If we live that long." Hermione quipped before giggling along with Laura.

"And what, may I ask, has the two of you cackling this early on a Saturday morning when everyone else seems to have had the sense to have a lie in?"

Laura and Hermione immediately ceased their giggling and looked up the Potions Master, his eyes glittering. Hermione answered wistfully, "Oh nothing sir, just contemplating the longevity of out own lives."

Laura could barely hide her smirk. The Professor seemed slightly confused, "And that prompted the screeching how exactly?"

"Well Professor, we were discussing possible causes for our demise, and the last one seemed probable and struck me as especially humorous."

Still looking puzzled Professor Snape drawled, "Indeed. Now keep down the incessant chattering, I'd rather not be forced to listen to it before I've had my coffee."

"Yes sir." Both girls answered in unison grinning. With his brow furrowed, Professor Snape walked up to the staff table and sat in his seat. Headmistress McGonagall pulled him into a conversation as he poured his coffee, but even as she did, he furtively watched the two mysterious witches sitting below him.

Aware of the Professor's presence, Hermione and Laura quieted their discussion of their plan to the tiniest of whispers. Little did they know they were only further arousing Snape's suspicion.

"Hermione, do you really think he would try to hex us?"

Hermione tilted her head and rolled eyes slightly, "He very well might, but I don't think it would be anything fatal. The bigger question is, do you think he's onto us?"

Laura shook her head, "There's no way he could be onto us. If anything, he might suspect that we are planning something but he can't possibly know what we are planning to do or that it involves him."

"Alright. I can't believe we are really doing this!" Hermione said a little bit louder.

Laura smiled, "Me neither! I'm getting really excited here. I don't know what I'm more nervous about: him probably kicking us out, or him saying yes!"

Both witches were smiling now and sipping their coffee, lying in wait for their person of interest to leave. Professor Snape had watched the whole exchange and caught bits and pieces. He was extremely curious about what the two women were planning and whom it involved. It appeared that they trying to be secretive, but really, that was one thing the both of them seemed to fail at. He smirked at the thought as he got up and left the Great Hall, robes billowing out behind him.

Snape made his way down into the dungeons, scowling at anyone who seemed too cheerful. When he arrived at his office he situated himself in the chair behind his desk and took a deep breath. "_Why do I even bother with these office hours? Nobody makes the effort to come in for help. Especially the dunderheads who need it."_ The Professor scoffed at his own mental ramblings before grabbing the stack of essays from the corner of his desk and reading through them with a critical eye.

Twenty minutes later the Professor heard a knock on his door. He frowned slightly before calling out a curt "enter" and looking back down at the parchment in front of him. When he looked back up he was faced with the two Gryffindor witches that had held his attention since the night before. They sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk and waited to be addressed.

Professor Snape sat back in his chair and studied the young women in front of him. On the surface they seemed calm, cool, and collected, but with further inspection he noticed that Hermione was wringing her hands slightly and Laura looked like she was biting the inside of her cheek.

Intrigued, the Professor finally addressed the witches,

"Miss Granger. Miss Stone. We meet again. What do I owe this surprise visit to?"

Laura looked over to Hermione and took a deep breath before locking eyes with the dark man opposite them. In the most confident tone she could muster she began, "Well Professor, it's a bit of a personal matter. Hermione and I feel that you may be able to help us out with it."

Snape arched his eyebrow, "And what matter is that exactly?"

Hermione piped up this time, "Sir it's a matter of passion. Both Laura and I have a deep interest in a particular subject and we have been planning on how to pursue it."

Laura smirked at Hermione, who smiled sheepishly in return. Snape watched this little exchange and was intrigued further, "What is the subject and what have you done to make pursuing it an option?"

"The subject is slightly dark in nature and a bit mysterious. We have done some research and observation, leading both of us to believe that we could handle it and even enjoy it." Laura answered with a fire in her eye that Snape recognized as pure desire. By piecing together all of the hints he could only come up with one logical conclusion.

In a voice so low and menacing he inquired, "Miss Stone, are you implying that you and Miss Granger want to study the Dark Arts?"

Both Hermione and Laura's eyes widened and they started shaking their heads, "No sir!" Hermione answered, "How ever did you come to that conclusion?"

"You believed I would be the best suited to help, you've been acting secretive, you mentioned that the subject was dark in nature, and Miss Stone had a look of immense desire in her eyes when she talked about it." He rattled off easily before looking somewhat smug, "What other logical conclusion could I have come to?"

"You have the desire part right…" Laura said under her breath.

"What was that Miss Stone?" Snape snapped.

Looking him dead in the eye, "I said that you had the desire part right. I have a deep desire for the subject I'm pursuing. You, Sir, were just wrong about the subject. I'm not sure that subject is necessarily the right word for it now though seeing where your mind went."

"What would be the correct word for it then, Miss Stone?"

Hermione answered, "Well no, subject could still be used, just in a different way. We don't mean a class subject sir."

"For the both of you being so bright you are being extremely confusing at this moment and it's starting to get on my nerves. If you have something to say then just be out with it!"

Laura looked over at Hermione again before looking at the Professor again, "You think we're bright?" she said in an astonished voice.

Snape huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose and was about to kick the girls from his office when Hermione spoke up, "Sir, we have a proposition for you. We were attempting a more Slytherin approach to it all, but it seems that we have led you down the wrong path."

The Professor looked up at her eyebrows raised, "The two consummate Gryffindors trying to be Slytherin… how amusing. What is it then, that you wanted?" he drawled.

Laura smirked. The man was still somewhat intrigued, "The proposition involves you, Hermione, and me Sir."

Snape looked more closely at the witches in front of him and started to piece together everything they said from a different perspective. _There was desire involved and the subject was something that wasn't academic. Could the subject be a person? And how would that involve him?_ That's when it hit him. They wanted him and judging by the look in their eyes, it was in a very carnal way.

_Why would two young, attractive witches want a man like me?_ He mulled over the new development before addressing the women in front of him, "Enough with the hints and clues. I believe I may have puzzled out what you are asking of me, but I'd like you two to explain yourselves. Now."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Laura organized her thoughts and decided to be completely honest. She opened her eyes and looked into his black ones, "Professor, this all started when I bumped into you last night. Something sparked in me when I felt you, even for that split second. I mean, I've always liked you, but our little collision added a new dimension to my fondness for you. That and while I was on the floor, it seemed almost like there was a look in your eye… something akin to lust. You shook off whatever it was, but it got Hermione and I talking. It seems that we both are very attracted to you and would like to explore it… if you are interested, that is." She finished and took a deep breath and looked down at the floor willing away the burning blush that had settled into her cheeks.

Snape wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be and knowing that he was wanted was a very pleasurable feeling. He looked over to Hermione who was staring at the corner of his desk and worrying her lower lip; he smirked and addressed the anxious young witch, "And you, Miss Granger? I can see that you were apart of the conversation and apparently find me attractive as well, but why is it that you are sitting here?"

She looked up and met his gaze, "Sir, I have wanted you for some time. When Laura and I figured out that we both felt the same way about you, we weren't sure how to proceed. It occurred to Laura that it might be a benefit to see if you would be interested in us. The both of us."

"So, in the plainest of terms, tell me what you want." He drawled in the silkiest of tones. He knew, but oh how he wanted to hear them ask.

Laura met his challenging gaze, "Professor, we are asking if you would like to participate in a threesome with the two of us."

When it was finally out in the open, there was silence. Laura and Hermione were watching Snape while he sat and pondered their offer. The fact that he wasn't hexing them was definitely a positive sign. His lips were pursed and his hands were folded on his desk. Hermione was shocked that he was truly thinking it over; she was sure he was going to say no and make them feel like fools who would have detention for the rest of the year.

Snape's thoughts were running a mile a minute and it was taking everything he had to keep his lips from smirking. _"The two witches are attractive and they want me. There aren't any laws about professors and students, as long as the student is of age and the fraternization is consensual. Yes, it's frowned upon, but I'm already disliked so really, not much would change. Should I really give into their urges? They weren't wrong the other night; I did think some very inappropriate thoughts about them… Damn it all, if this goes badly I will just obliviate them both... I need this and may never get another opportunity like it."_

"That is a very bold proposition to make Miss Stone. Before I contemplate further I must know, how old are each of you?"

"Nineteen sir." Laura answered.

"Twenty sir." Hermione also answered.

"Well at least you are of age. But now I'm curious, why are both of you beyond your years for a Hogwarts student?"

"The war sir set us back a year back Sir, and Laura started a year late. That and I used a timeturner my third year that added a bit to my age."

"The fact that I'm even contemplating any of this is due to the fact that there really isn't anything that says I shouldn't, except my own code of conduct. I've always prided myself on being in control and holding myself to a high standard, especially in regards to being a teacher. I've never done anything untoward with any of my students. Ever. You are not the first to offer either. Although, I've never been asked to participate in a threesome, so that would actually be a first. Bravo."

Snape stopped his speech momentarily to observe the grins spreading across the witches' faces. He glared at them and they immediately schooled their features into something more neutral and attentive. The corners of his lips slightly curved at the response, indicating to him how much power he had over these young women. He continued on,

"If we are to do this there will be conditions. They will be my conditions. First off, you must not speak of this to anyone. My reputation is bad enough as it is. I will make you take a magical oath after we sort out the details of this arrangement. Second, you will do exactly as I say without argument or question. That may be hard for you to do with your incessant questioning, but you will do so if you truly want this. Lastly, after this I am still your professor, at least until this school year is over, and I will act as such. As will you. Nothing will change. Those are my conditions, if you do not agree with them you may leave."

Laura and Hermione were astounded and like the bright witches they were, thought carefully about the Professor's conditions. After a minute or so, Laura stood up and offered her hand to Professor Snape, "I accept your conditions sir."

Hermione was warring with herself over his second condition but realized that she really did want this and wasn't going to let her own insecurity get in the way, so she followed Laura's example and offered her hand to Snape as well, "I also accept your conditions sir."

"Very well. I'm assuming that, due to the brazenness of this proposition, neither of you are virgins?"

Both witches nodded.

"Good. Miss Stone, please take Miss Granger's hand as well. Now, do you Laura Stone and you Hermione Granger solemnly swear that you agree and will comply to the conditions previously stated by me, Severus Snape, in regards to this arrangement?"

"We do." Laura and Hermione said in unison. A white glow materialized around their and Snape's joined hands signifying that the oath was finalized. All three of them took a deep breath and separated from each other.

"So now what?" Hermione asked.

"Now, I figure out what to do with the two of you." Snape said silkily. Causing both Hermione and Laura to shiver. "Come back after lunch. I need some time to think and I don't want to be interrupted by a meal. Eat up at lunch. The way I see it, you will not be attending dinner. Now, off with the both of you."

Laura and Hermione nodded and quickly bolted from his office. The Professor laid back in his chair with his hands behind his head, and let his mind wander through all of the erotic fantasies he'd ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or make any money from this whatsoever.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the new followers and alerts! I love it and hope you all enjoy the story!**

**The lemons are beginning - warning: girl on girl**

The two young witches arrived at the Great Hall for lunch with beaming smiles and vibrating with excitement. They knew they had to keep a low profile but they were full of anticipation and couldn't keep the grins off their faces.

They sat down in the same place they did that morning and tucked into their sandwiches. When the food was gone and both women were satisfied, they finally relaxed a bit.

"I can't believe he said yes." Laura said in an airy exhale.

"I know. I thought for sure he would have murdered us and used our body parts for potion ingredients." Hermione answered with a chuckle.

Laura smirked, "Is it bad that his conditions just made me even more attracted to him?"

"No, I don't think so. I think his authority appeals to you. I was hesitant over his 'do what I say with no questions' condition, but I figured nothing too bad would actually happen. That and what if I really like something, but would have normally been too afraid to try it? I think it will be good for me."

"Agreed and his authority definitely appeals to me. I feel like he might give me something I've been craving for a very long time."

The girls continued to chat and kill time before they could go back to the dungeons, but little did they know that their dark professor had done much of what he had done that morning and listened in on their meal-time conversation.

After hearing that they really had no concerns and that Miss Stone seemed to like his authoritative nature, he started to get excited about their little rendezvous. He waited a few minutes at the staff table for the situation in his trousers to go down, and swept out of the Great Hall.

Laura and Hermione watched him leave before they gathered their things and followed him out. They reached his office and Laura knocked. When they heard the quick "enter", they went in and were met with the Professor they had always known, sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Professor? We're here for our arranged meeting." Hermione inquired.

He looked up, "Yes I know. I had to make sure it was you that was knocking. Follow me."

He gestured for the two witches to follow him as he went through a concealed door behind one of the bookcases in his office. They walked through a dark stone tunnel until they reached a large wooden door. The Professor lifted the wards and whispered a few words for the door to open. When the three of them entered, they found themselves in the sitting room of Professor Snape's private quarters.

The room was warmer than expected due to the roaring fire in the oversized fireplace, but it was still a bit drafty. There was a dark leather sofa facing it, with a large sheepskin rug underneath. Every wall was covered in bookcases and there was a desk tucked between two of them. There was one other chair in the room that was obviously the Professor's reading chair due to the large stack of books next to it and the worn leather.

Both girls gasped at the room, "Sir, your rooms are fantastic!" Laura exclaimed.

"They really are! Look at all the books and the fireplace! It's like you have your own library down here!" Hermione added in awe.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Stop gawking at my rooms. Now pay attention, I'm about to let you choose something and it may be the last choice you make today."

They stopped talking and gave their undivided attention to the professor, "Would you prefer to start our arrangement here in the sitting room or in my bedroom?"

Laura smiled wide and looked at Hermione who was also grinning, "I think we should start in here and then progress to the bedroom. What do you think Hermione?"

"That sounds perfect. Professor?"

"Yes that is agreeable and stop calling me Professor. It will either be sir or… Severus from now on."

"Ok, and will you be calling us by our first names then, Severus?" Hermione asked. She loved the way he said her name and was hoping he'd say it again.

"I think that would make the most sense." Snape answered before he turned and summoned his reading chair. The chair landed next to the fireplace and faced the couch. He removed his outer robes and frock coat, leaving him in a white dress shirt and his black trousers. Now that he was more comfortable, Severus sat down in the chair, crossed his legs, and steepled his fingers.

Laura and Hermione were still standing there in his sitting room, watching him and were slightly confused. Feeling awkward, Laura was about to ask him what he was doing when he spoke up first, "Get on the couch. Both of you… and face each other."

Laura sat down on the couch and angled herself toward the middle where Hermione situated herself. They looked at each other and waited for instructions.

"The way I see it, if we are going to do this, we are going to do this properly. To do that would require the two of you performing acts on each other, on me, and working together. This requires that the two of you are comfortable with each other before I get involved. Do you understand?"

The witches never stopped facing each other and nodded. Anticipation was building inside the both of them as they stared into each other's eyes, waiting to be told what to do next.

"Good. Laura, you seem to enjoy me telling you what do, so most of my directions will be directed toward you, which if I'm not mistaking… appeals to you?" He drawled in a low, sultry tone evoking a tremble from Laura and a quiet whimper from Hermione.

Severus smirked, "Laura, lean forward and kiss Hermione on the lips. Make it chaste at first but deepen it when you feel comfortable. You may do as you please with your hands. Hermione, you have the same privilege with your hands."

Hermione lightly licked her lips and looked patiently at the witch across from her. Laura took a deep breath and started to lean in closer to Hermione. She reached up and cupped Hermione's cheek, stroking it tenderly, before pressing her lips against Hermione's.

A tingling warmth spread through Laura as her lips moved against Hermione's and Hermione responded to her movements. Hermione couldn't help but kiss back; she was feeling more from this kiss than anything she ever did with Ron. She wanted to deepen the kiss, but she was not the one instructed to do so. She did, however, move her hands and entwine them behind Laura's neck, pulling her in closer. The action prompted Laura to want more as well. She ran her tongue along Hermione's lower lip, begging for entrance. Hermione opened her mouth to Laura and their tongues touched sending a new jolt of pleasure through both witches that only increased as their tongues caressed each other. Hermione moved her hands up and threaded her fingers through Laura's hair. Laura groaned and pushed Hermione onto her back, never breaking the kiss, and let her hands roam.

Severus sat in his chair and watched as the two young women in front of him explored and kissed each other. As their passion escalated, his arousal escalated. He could feel himself getting flushed and his cock getting harder. He unbuttoned his cuffs and the top few buttons of his shirt in an attempt to cool himself off. He wanted to see more, and judging by the intensity of the kissing, the women wanted more as well.

"Very good. Laura, remove your top as well as Hermione's. You may kiss her anywhere above her waist but her bra will stay on. Yours, however, will come off and Hermione has permission to play with your breasts using her hands and fingers. She is not permitted to suck, lick, or bite them until I say so."

The witches only broke their kiss to remove their specified clothing. Hermione was wearing a cream colored bra, lined with lace. Her breasts were a full C with subtle cleavage. Laura had on a black silk bra and Snape had to hide his grin at her color choice. Her eyes flashed to him briefly and he nodded his approval before she removed the garment and revealed her D sized breasts that were round and full. She had small rosy nipples that were hardening in the cool dungeon air and from the arousal that was coursing through her body. Both girls were lean and their smooth skin glowed in the firelight. Severus was mesmerized and had to keep himself from reaching out to touch their warmth.

Laura leaned down over Hermione and kissed her briefly on the lips once more. She moved down, kissing and nibbling on her jaw, neck, and then lower to her collarbone. She kissed and sucked on the tender spot at the juncture of Hermione's neck and shoulder eliciting a moan to escape from her and a quiet groan from Severus. Hermione moved her hands up Laura's body and rested them on her breasts. She squeezed and kneaded them until Laura's back was arching and her kissing faltered. Feeling brave, Hermione ran her thumb over Laura's hardened nipples provoking a moan of pure pleasure from her. Feeling encouraged, Hermione started pinching and pulling at her nipples. Laura sunk her teeth into Hermione's shoulder making both women arch into each other from their pleasure. Laura moved down Hermione's body kissing and licking, teasing her breasts and tickling her navel while Hermione's body jerked and bucked beneath her.

Severus observed with fascination and lust as the witches unquestioningly obeyed his commands. The lust mixed with a sense of empowerment was making him harder by the second. He couldn't help himself; he started slowly stroking his clothed erection and had undone all of his buttons allowing the dungeon air to hit his bare chest.

"Hermione, you may remove your bra. Also remove your trousers. Leave your nickers on. Laura, remove your trousers. Leave your nickers on as well. You will give Hermione's breasts the same treatment that she gave yours but you will also employ your lips and tongue. When you wish for more you may move lower and I give you permission to stroke her quim over her nickers. Hermione you may continue playing with Laura's breasts and can squeeze her arse."

The witches stripped down to their nickers that, to Snape's amusement, matched their bras and resumed their places on the couch. In a moment of ingenuity, Laura looked down at Hermione and then over again at Snape, who in return arched an eyebrow at her. She smiled devilishly and whispered to Hermione, "We will do everything he has asked, but while I'm kissing your body look at him. Make eye contact and interact with him. I think he'll enjoy it." Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded.

Laura moved lower and started kissing Hermione's neck again while Hermione slowly kneaded Laura's breasts. When Laura moved lower and started kissing in between Hermione's breasts, she closed her eyes and threw her head back. When she opened them again, she turned her head and looked at Severus. He was sitting in his chair, shirt open, and stroking himself over his trousers while watching their every move. Laura caressed the underside of Hermione's breasts before tracing a similar path with her lips and tongue. Snape and Hermione were watching each other now, reacting to each other's pleasure. Hermione's breath hitched causing Snape to shift his focus to Laura flicking Hermione's hard rosy nipples with her tongue. Her lips closed over the hardened flesh and she started sucking.

Hermione arched her back in pleasure and let out a low moan. She ran her hands down Laura's back and grabbed her arse, pulling her closer. Laura smiled around Hermione's nipple and moved down to lay open mouth kisses over her stomach and navel. She locked eyes with Snape as she did so and watched the fire burn in his eyes as he removed his trousers. He sat in an open, white dress shirt and black silk pants that did nothing to hide his massive erection.

Laura ran her hands down Hermione's body, leaving one to tend to her right breast, while the other quested lower down to her nickers. Staying over the soaking wet fabric, Laura lightly stroked Hermione's outer folds. As she stroked more firmly, she worked her way between the folds and found her sweet little bundle of nerves. She gave it a quick stroke, prompting Hermione to cry out. Laura kept stroking it while she went back to sucking on Hermione's nipple.

Snape's eyes were glued to the scene in front of him, not believing that such a thing could be happening on his couch. Curious about how far they would go, he pushed forward. "Well done." He praised in a slightly ragged voice, "Laura, remove Hermione's nickers. Stroke her and apply your tongue. I want you to eat her out and tongue fuck her. If she does not come, finger her until she does. When she does, lick up her juices. Hermione, you and Laura will switch places. You will do the same to Laura. Proceed."

"Yes sir!" both witches answered in slightly raspy voices.

Laura hooked her fingers under the elastic of Hermione's nickers and slowly slid them down her legs, leaving the witch stark naked on Severus Snape's couch. The women smiled at each other before Laura started to lightly stroke Hermione's wet folds. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and she groaned. Exhilarated, Laura took that as her cue and moved further down the couch. She looked over and met the scorching black eyes of her very aroused Professor before tilting her head down and swiping her tongue over Hermione's clit. Hermione's eyes flew open as she cried out and Snape groaned loudly in his chair, not even bothering to stifle it anymore. Laura smiled into Hermione's wet warm folds and continued to lick and kiss Hermione's slit. She licked her clit and then eased off to lick at her entrance and tongue fuck her, just as Snape had instructed. Hermione was writhing in ecstasy and bucking against Laura's face. Snape's mouth was watering just watching Laura's tongue disappear into Hermione's depths. She was so close to coming, so Laura did what she was told. As she licked Hermione's clit, she slipped a finger into her cunt and thrust it in and out rhythmically. Hermione came undone and cried out in pure ecstasy as she came all over Laura's fingers. When Hermione started to calm down, Laura removed her finger and licked up all of the wetness.

"How did she taste?" Snape asked. Laura turned toward him, "Delicious. Would you care to try?" She asked as she got up off the couch and sauntered toward him. He raised his eyebrows at her and she just smiled, lips glistening. Laura sat on the arm of his chair and brought her finger to his lips. He closed his lips over her wet finger and ran his tongue over all the wetness he could find. He was humming around her finger, savoring the taste. He looked up and saw more on her lip. Severus pulled her head down to his level and darted his tongue out to taste Hermione's juices on her lips. Laura relaxed her lips and let her professor feast on her. She loved it as much as he did. It wasn't a kiss but a feast and Laura reveled in the feel of his tongue on her. When he could find no more, he stopped and moved Laura off of his chair, "Now it's your turn. Hermione looks recovered enough to give you the attentions you worked so hard for. Get on the couch."

"Yes sir." She replied as Hermione moved over on the couch and Laura slid under her. "You are quite talented Laura." Hermione whispered. "I'm willing to bet you are as well." Laura whispered back and smiled. Hermione started at her neck, kissing and licking. She moved down and ran her tongue over each nipple prompting a hitched breath from Laura each time. She smiled against Laura's skin as she ran her tongue down her body and dipped her tongue into Laura's belly button. Laura giggled as Hermione teased her navel and Severus had to grin at Hermione's playfulness. Hermione went lower and nuzzled against Laura's silk covered mound. She took the garment in her teeth and pulled her nickers down her legs. Hermione looked up at Laura's body and couldn't get over how incredible she looked. She enjoyed kissing her body and now wanted nothing more than to taste her. Both women were naked and Hermione's head was in between Laura's legs. Hermione slowly kissed up Laura's inner thighs and traced her tongue over Laura's outer folds before delving deeper to lick her clit and entrance. She alternated between the two spots, much like Laura did, and slid her tongue into Laura's warm, wet channel. Laura was whimpering and moaning from the pleasure. Hermione's tongue was doing incredible things inside of her; triggering her orgasm and making her come all over Hermione's tongue, lips, and chin.

"Fuck Hermione… that was absolutely brilliant!" Laura uttered breathlessly. Snape added, "Indeed" to her exclamation. "Thank you." Hermione answered bashfully while helping Laura sit up.

"Now that you two are extremely well acquainted with one another, we can finally get started. But first, I'd like to taste Laura as well. Hermione, come here and straddle my lap. Face me and rest your hands on my shoulders."

Hermione got up off the couch and carefully situated herself in her Professor's lap. She sat down fully and could feel his extremely hard cock underneath her. As soon as she rested her hands on his shoulders, he pulled her closer, his lips but a millimeter from hers, and sought her lips out with his tongue, not kissing her exactly, just tasting. Hermione let her lips relax and left them slightly parted so that he could do whatever he wanted with them. When he lapped up all of Laura's cum from Hermione's lips, he ventured into Hermione's mouth to taste more. Hermione could feel herself getting wet again and was starting to worry that she would ruin his silky drawers. A moment or so later he was satisfied and helped ease her off of him.

"You both have done much better than I could have ever expected. Really, I thought you would have run by now, but I can see that you really want to do this. Both of you, come over here and kneel in front of me."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, Harry Potter is not mine and therefore Severus Snape is not mine either. It's a pity really. That and I make no money from this.**

**A/N: It's really starting to heat up now! I hope it's not too explicit for this site and this has been edited thoroughly - Severus' devious mind has been censored for this site and his finale has been drastically altered - if you want the real story, check out the full story on AFF!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews and all the favorites and alerts. It really means a lot to me and has motivated me to keep writing! Enjoy ;)**

The Professor summoned two pillows and gestured for the witches to kneel on them. They were on their knees and looking up expectantly at him, waiting for instruction. Snape reached down and stroked each girl's face tenderly while he drawled, "You two have gotten me very aroused, and so you must finish what you have started. You both will be pleasuring me until I finish. You may use your hands, mouths, and tongue on my cock and balls. No teeth. And I would prefer that you use your mouths as much as possible."

Severus stood up and completely disrobed. He shook off his opened shirt and pulled down his pants, releasing his cock from the silky prison it had been confined by. Hermione and Laura looked up at him and took in his body. He was tall, pale, and thin. He had broad shoulders that tapered down to his slim waist. He was skinny but still had evident muscles. His chest was scarred and had a smattering of black hair that trailed down to a thicker thatch of black hair that nestled his 7-inch long, thick, dripping cock. His legs were long and had the same dark hair running down each one. He wasn't beautiful, but definitely attractive. There was something about him that seemed almost statuesque and the girls were in awe looking up at him.

Sitting back down on the edge of his chair, Snape spread his legs so that his knees framed Laura and Hermione, and leaned back to get comfortable. "You may begin." Snape announced in the silkiest voice imaginable causing both witches to shiver with delight. Laura absolutely loved giving head. It was one of her favorite things to do and couldn't wait to get her mouth on him. Hermione didn't mind it. She had only done it a few times and it really hadn't done much for her. But as she looked over at Laura whose eyes were sparkling as she fixated on Snape's manhood, Hermione realized that this might actually be enjoyable.

Laura moved closer to Snape and leaned in slowly, eyes focused on the small drop of liquid adorning the head of his cock. Hermione followed her movement and waited. Laura licked her lips and then licked up the bitter, salty droplet. Snape hissed at the sudden contact and bucked his hips forward. Laura continued to lick at the head while Hermione took it upon herself to run her tongue up and down his shaft. Severus looked down and watched the two young witches lick his member and couldn't believe how amazing it felt. Of course he had thought about having two women suck him, but the actual feeling of it was something his mind could never have conceived.

Hermione ran her tongue down the underside of his shaft and made her way down to his balls. The skin was so soft under her tongue; she couldn't help but close her lips around one. Snape groaned loudly and had to concentrate on not losing control. She sucked each one into her mouth and tongued them, enjoying the way they seemed to roll over her tongue. Hermione finally released his balls and ran her tongue back up his shaft and joined Laura in licking the head. Laura let Hermione take over the head and she started kissing her way down his shaft. When she arrived at his balls, she kissed them as well and ran her tongue over the seam of his scrotum. She could hear the muffled, slightly breathless curses from the man above her and grinned. She moved up and started licking the head again. This time, she and Hermione took turns. Laura closed her lips around Snape's hard cock and started to move her mouth up and down him, sucking with each upstroke. She took him as deeply as she could before stopping and allowing Hermione the same privilege.

Each witch took her time sucking him down. They teased him by licking his shaft up and down in tandem, letting their tongues touch and tangle around him. Laura even pulled Hermione in for a kiss over the head of Snape's cock, causing a moan to escape his lips. "Do you like that Severus?" Laura asked in a sultry low tone.

He licked his dry lips and pulled himself together, "Yes I do. What I really would like is for you to take turns deep throating me while the other sucks at my balls."

"Yes sir!" Hermione and Laura answered. Hermione was slightly uneasy about the deep throating and quietly asked Laura if she would do it first. Laura nodded and took Snape's cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down a few times to get use to his size again before taking him in deeper. She relaxed and felt the head of his cock touch the back of her throat. She let it stay there for a moment to get used to the feeling. Laura pulled back and repeated the process twice more, before feeling two large hands thread through her hair and start guiding her movements. He wasn't forceful, but his grip was strong enough to make it clear that he was leading now. Laura was moving up and down him at a steady pace, sucking and using her tongue. She took him in so deep that his pubic hair tickled her nose each time she went down. Hermione was ardently sucking on his balls while watching Laura suck dick like a champ when she heard Snape's voice, "Switch. I need to feel both of you before I finish. Which brings me to my next point… which one of you two witches would like me first? One of you will get it now; the other will get it later. You two decide and then switch spots."

Laura whispered to Hermione, "Do you want it? He might come in your mouth if you want it now. I actually like it, so it's up to you."

Hermione bit her lip and thought about it for a moment, "I'm not a huge fan of the taste, but... I'll take it."

Laura smiled, "That is perfectly fine," she looked over to her Professor who was patiently awaiting their answer.

He pursed his lips before smirking, "Excellent. Until then, Hermione, I believe you are supposed to be sucking my cock and Laura, get to applying your sweet talented mouth to my balls." He leaned back in his chair and waited.

Laura crawled under him and closed her lips around his sac while Hermione leaned forward and took the head into her mouth. She slowly started to move up and down him, flicking the tip with her tongue on each upstroke. She followed Laura's example and took him in further each time, allowing her mouth and throat to get used to the intrusion. When she took him all the way in, he groaned and ran his hands through her thick, curly hair. Severus loved the feeling of a woman's hair through his fingers. He fisted her hair, gently tugging her in the direction he wanted. When she was halfway down his shaft, he stilled her. Snape held Hermione's head in place and slowly started thrusting into her mouth. He closed his eyes, let his head loll over to one side, and thoroughly enjoyed thrusting his cock into the warm, wet mouth of an attractive young witch.

Laura watched him lose himself in the pleasure and had to smile. The man that was always so in control and closed off sat in front of her completely open and thrusting away uninhibited. She realized that his balls were getting tighter, and eased her sucking. He looked down at Hermione and held her still.

He halted for a second to look at her face. Her eyes were wide and staring up at him. Severus kept his eyes locked on hers as he began thrusting into her mouth again. "Laura, I did not say anything about stopping." Snape ground out.

Laura smiled and did as she was told and smiled slightly before returning to her post.

Severus inhaled sharply when he felt the warm, wet tongue touch him again. He started thrusting faster and Hermione started sucking harder. He couldn't hold it any longer.

Hermione heard a low moan and the fingers in her hair tightened. She prepared herself for him and after only a moment, felt the thick streams coat her mouth. She was prepared to cringe and spit, but she really didn't mind the taste of him and let him finish completely before allowing him to slip out and visibly swallowing.

Laura sat there watching the exchange and couldn't get over the eroticism of it. Just the looks of pure pleasure on both their faces was too much to handle at that moment. She almost felt as if she was intruding. Laura whispered that she needed the loo and excused herself for the moment. Hermione and Snape just stared at each other for a moment and Snape nodded his approval at her. Hermione smiled and decided to the break the silence.

"So what's next? Are we going to be making our way to your bedroom now?"

"That would be the next logical step. We will wait for Laura to return before we make our transition. I'm still deciding how I'd like to proceed."

Laura re-entered the sitting room and found a grinning Severus and Hermione. "If I heard you correctly, you have been waiting for me? Are we heading to the bedroom?"

Severus flicked his eyebrows up, "Why yes we have, to both of your statements. If you're done asking questions to which you already know the answer," he said in a somewhat joking voice, "Then shall we proceed to the bedroom?"

Laura smirked, "Now Severus, I believe you already know the answer to that question."

He snorted, "Indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money from this. Harry Potter is not mine :P**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, alerts, and everything that makes me feel loved! I appreciate it all! **

**Things heat up further in this chapter. Warning: some anal play occurs in this chapter, and in the next. If that bothers you at all, stop at the dotted line and pretend that's the end. For the rest of you, enjoy!**

Hermione, Laura, and Severus made their way into the Professor's bedchambers and the girls, again, were in awe of his rooms.

The room wasn't large, but the four-poster bed that was in the center of the room was. It was made of dark wood and had a black velvety duvet covering it. There were silk silver sheets underneath it that had a pretty sheen in the torch lit room. There were even more books in his bedroom and another desk that had a few journals strewn across it. A large stack of books seemed to make up his bedside table and the wardrobe was against the wall next to the second entrance to the bathroom. Overall the room was sizeable, yet cozy and very Severus Snape.

"Again with the gawking." Snape mocked as he adjusted the lighting of the room, making it glow a little brighter. He turned to look at the two naked women, still looking around his rooms and he had to smile. Even after all that they had just done, they still had a look of innocence about them, to which his smile turned to a devilish grin as his mind finished, _"And I will be taking that innocence very shortly."_

Hermione and Laura were now looking at Severus, watching that grin take over his face. Curious, Hermione spoke up, "Severus? What are you grinning about?"

His grin turned into a purse, "Just thinking. On the bed. Both of you."

Hermione and Laura crawled up onto the bed and enjoyed the feeling of the velvet beneath them. Snape was slowly pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, contemplating how he wanted to start things. Hermione sat and watched him, when a thought occurred to her, "Sir? Can I ask you for a favor?"

Severus stopped pacing and looked her way, brow furrowed. "And what would that be exactly?" he drawled.

Hermione fidgeted under his harsh gaze, "Well sir, I was just wondering if before we get started…if maybe, well maybe… ummm… you could…"

"Out with it!" Snape snapped at her.

"If you could kiss me? It would make me feel less slutty."

He snorted, "That's rich coming from the woman that just swallowed up my cum… but I will allow it. Laura, would you also like me to kiss you?"

Laura flashed him a smile, "Yes sir I would."

Snape nodded to them both, trying to figure out how he could give each woman the attention that he wanted to bestow without ignoring the other. He crawled up onto the bed and situated himself between the two eager witches. He put one arm around Laura's waist, pulling her close, running his fingers over her smooth skin. Severus turned and caressed Hermione's cheek before moving his hand up and threading his fingers through her hair. Hermione leaned into his touch, trembling in anticipation as he slowly leaned in. His lips were but a breath away from hers, he paused, studying her, before pressing his lips to hers.

Her lips were soft and full. His were thinner and firmer, but still soft. Snape kissed her slowly and tenderly, stoking the fire of their arousal. Hermione pulled his lower lip into her mouth and sucked, spurring his lust. He grabbed onto Laura harder as he thrust his tongue into Hermione's mouth, and fisted her hair more firmly. Their tongues touched sending electricity through both of their bodies. Snape ran his tongue against Hermione's and kissed her as thoroughly as he could, licking and tasting every inch of her mouth. When he finally disengaged, his breathing was heavy and Hermione sat there with her eyes closed and lips still parted. Severus Snape was a very good kisser. He smirked at her dazed expression, "Feel better?"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, "Yes sir I do." He stroked her cheek and ran his thumb over her lower lip, "Good. Please excuse me while I give your friend a similar treatment." She nodded and felt his hand leave her face, leaving her slightly disappointed. He wrapped his arm around her torso, and took one of her breasts in hand. She inhaled sharply. He raised an eyebrow quizzically in return, "What? Did you think I'd leave you hanging? Surely you don't think so little of me?"

"Of course not sir." She answered breathlessly. He gave her a squeeze before turning his attention to the other witch he was holding tightly against him. Laura was curled up, pressed against him, idly stroking his chest, and playing with his chest hair. Severus looked down at Laura and tilted her face up to look at him. She gave him a small smile that he returned before kissing her left cheek. He kissed her other cheek and peppered small kisses closer and closer to her lips, tantalizing her. He paused right over her lips, much like he did to Hermione, and let the heat of his breath warm her lips. Laura couldn't stand the teasing any longer and took his lips in a searing kiss. She moved her lips over his and tried to deepen the kiss, but Snape would not have it. She felt him smirk against her lips. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, and bit down, hard. Laura gasped which Snape took as an opportunity to deepen the kiss on his terms. He was in control, and it was going to stay that way. His tongue entered her mouth and caressed her tongue. Severus swallowed up Laura's groan as he continued to massage her tongue with his. She was getting extremely wet from his kiss and couldn't help but grind herself against his side. He pulled her closer enjoying the blatant arousal she was exhibiting.

Severus pulled away from her and looked down at her face. It was identical to Hermione's dazed, pleasure induced expression. He was still squeezing Hermione's breast and could feel her squirming against his other side. "How to proceed…" he muttered to himself.

Hermione had taken it upon herself to keep Severus at full mast and was slowly stroking his member. Laura took note and thought he might enjoy some nipple teasing. She ran her fingers over the sensitive flesh on his chest. Severus hissed in pleasure at the contact. Laura took to licking and nibbling on his erect nipples, while Hermione lazily stroked him. It was hard for him to think straight, but he finally decided what he wanted to do next.

"As much as I am enjoying your ministrations, I am going to have to ask you to cease. I'm going to lay down flat. Laura, you are going to kneel over my head. Put a knee on each side of my head and I'll adjust you as necessary. Hermione, you are going to straddle my hips and when I say, slowly lower yourself onto my cock. You are not to move until I tell you to. The two of you will face each other, and will be allowed to kiss and stimulate each other as you see fit. Are we clear?"

The witches nodded and started to get into position. Snape laid down in the middle of the bed and waited for Laura to straddle his face. He gripped her hips, prompting her to fall forward onto all fours, and situated her folds right over his face. She gasped when she felt his nose graze her dripping wet slit. When they were in position, Hermione climbed over Snape's waiting cock, keeping it poised at her entrance, waiting for the command. She could feel him poking at her and wanted nothing more than to sink down onto him and ride.

"Lower yourself onto me Hermione. Fill yourself completely, but don't move."

"Yes sir." She said with a groan as she slowly impaled herself on his thick and throbbing cock. He was stretching her more than she was used to and couldn't help but hiss at the delicious sensation. Hermione took him all the way in and stopped when he was fully seated within her depths. She waited for her next command.

Severus felt every inch of Hermione's slick channel sliding down him, all the while inhaling the musky scent of Laura's quim as her arousal dripped out of her onto the tip of his nose. While Hermione was acclimating to his size, he took his first taste of Laura directly from the source. She moaned at the sensation of his tongue slowly running up and down her folds. Snape swiped quickly at her clit eliciting a gasp, before plunging his tongue into her entrance. Laura cried out and looked at Hermione who was, quivering, trying hard not to move having Snape's cock buried deep inside her.

"Exquisite…" he murmured into Laura's core and moved his mouth away, "Hermione, I give you permission to move. I will thrust into you at some point. When I do you will match my rhythm. Enjoy." He said silkily as he resumed licking Laura.

Hermione ground into him, mashing her clit against his pelvis to get herself going. She slowly raised herself up, feeling every ridge of his manhood rubbing against her, until the tip was about to slip out, and slammed back down on him. She repeated the motion a few times more before establishing a more consistent rhythm of moving up and down, grinding against him every so often. Hermione arched back slightly to change the angle, jutting her breasts forward.

Laura was still being devoured by Snape and could barely hold herself up. He was tongue fucking her and tasting as deeply as he could. If he wasn't doing that, he was sucking or nibbling on her clit with his nose nudging at her entrance. Laura now had a new appreciation for that nose and was starting to rub herself against his face to get more of that nose into her. He chuckled against her folds and playfully slapped her arse. Laura looked up and watched Hermione ride their professor. She looked beautiful; eyes closed, head thrown back, lips parted, and chest heaving. Her breasts were bouncing delectably and Laura felt compelled to touch her. She reached out and took one of Hermione's breasts in her hand and started kneading. Hermione moaned at the new sensation and cried out when she felt a warm mouth suckling at one of her nipples. She looked down to find Laura sucking, and slid a hand into her hair, keeping her in place.

Severus felt Laura lean forward and peeked out from between her legs to see what was happening. He smirked when he saw Hermione fisting Laura's hair and holding her to her breast as she rode him. He decided he wanted to make both witches scream before switching up the positions. Snape ducked back under Laura and took a long languid lick at her clit and entrance before taking advantage of her leaning forward position. He ran two fingers through her folds, rolling her clit between them, eliciting a moan from the witch. He plunged his fingers into her and pumped them in and out. Laura bit down slightly on Hermione's nipple causing her to cry out again. Snape smirked smugly and touched his tongue to Laura's other entrance. The sudden intake of breath proved that she was not anticipating such attentions and made it all the sweeter for Snape as he licked at the tight ring of muscle.

At the same time he decided to thrust up into Hermione as she was coming down onto him. Her breath caught as he started to pound into her. Both Hermione and Snape were using Laura to steady themselves, as they moved with each other. Hermione matched Severus thrust for thrust and was on the brink of orgasm. Snape could tell she was getting close and wanted both witches to orgasm together so he doubled his efforts. He continued fingering Laura and just as she started to relax her arse, he penetrated her with his tongue and she inhaled sharply, sucking Hermione's nipple into her mouth hard. The action sent Hermione over the edge. She came on Snape's cock and pulled Laura's hair in the throes of her passion, pulling Laura over the edge with her, making her come all over Snape's fingers, bottom lip, and chin. Both witches were moaning and bucking against him. Severus could feel Hermione's inner walls squeezing him and slowed his thrusts to make sure that he didn't come as he rode out her orgasm. Laura's muscles were squeezing his fingers and tongue as well and he reveled in the sensation.

Hermione climbed off of Severus and Laura all but collapsed on top of him as she attempted to move. When both witches were laying next to Severus he looked at both of them and their dazed smiles and felt a sense of accomplishment. It was far from over, but for the moment, he knew everyone would leave satisfied.

Snape turned toward Laura and kissed her lips passionately, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. She responded with a renewed effort and slid her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp. He shivered, loving the sensation, and pulled away to look at Hermione who had finally seemed to catch her breath. Their eyes met and there was still a fiery desire present. Snape leaned in and kissed Hermione's lips, sucking and nibbling before laving her bottom lip with his tongue and venturing into her mouth. Their tongues mingled and they pulled each other close as they kissed. When they finally parted, both were breathless and flushed. Severus needed to taste more of her.

"Hermione, lay down on the bed and spread your legs. I want to taste you. Laura, I will be on all fours, crouched down to devour Hermione, and I want you to use your talented mouth on my cock, balls, and arse. I actually quite enjoy a little anal penetration so while you're sucking me off, take a few minutes to moisten my arse and your fingers. Resume sucking my prick and slowly finger my arse. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir I'd love to." Laura said with a smile. She'd always wanted to do that to a man and now she finally had her chance. Snape arched an eyebrow at her, "Very good. I never would have thought that you were such a deviant Miss Stone." His tone suggested that he was genuinely surprised, but also slightly impressed. Laura looked up at him through her lashes and smiled lasciviously, "I could say the same for you Professor."

Severus got up and gestured for Hermione to take his spot in the middle of the bed. She laid out before him and he couldn't stop himself from running his hands down her body, letting his thumbs graze over her sensitized nipples and trace swirling patterns over her belly. Hermione trembled at his touch. Snape situated himself between her legs and nudged them apart, baring her glistening folds. His mouth was watering just looking at her and when he inhaled her musky aroma, it took everything he had not to lunge at her. He lifted the rest of his body up from the bed; he was on all fours, "Get under me Laura. Position yourself between my legs and keep your mouth poised at the tip of my cock. I may forget myself and try to fuck your mouth. If that happens, relax your throat and let me, but don't forget your other responsibilities."

"Yes Sir." Laura replied as she crawled under him and got comfortable. It was odd being under a man like she was; everything was hanging down toward her, teasing her with proximity. Severus bucked his hips toward her, letting her know that she should start. Laura licked her lips, moistening them, and took the tip of his cock into her mouth. She heard him hiss in pleasure and licked at his slit, tasting his pre-cum. He shuddered slightly and reveled in the feeling of her tongue on him.

Severus enjoyed the feeling of a warm mouth around him as he hovered his own warm mouth over Hermione. He leaned forward slightly and ran his tongue over her outer lips. Hermione jumped at the contact. Snape braced his weight on his elbows and put his hands on her hips to hold her down while he let his tongue explore her. He let his tongue delve deeper into her folds and teased her by licking and kissing everywhere but her sensitive bundle of nerves. Hermione whimpered and tried to grind herself into his face and mouth to get the contact she wanted. She threaded her fingers into his lank black hair and massaged his scalp. He groaned and started licking her more fervently, but still not giving her what she wanted.

"Severus… please. Please… Severus-s-s…" Hermione pleaded, unable to take the teasing anymore. Hearing his name falling from her lips, hearing her beg him for more broke his resolve. He stopped for a second and blew cool air over her clit before engulfing it with his lips and sucking. Hermione bucked hard at his face and wailed from the massive surge of pleasure. Snape was licking, sucking, and even nipping at her like a starving man finally given sustenance. Hermione writhed under him and the pleasure was building fast. He rubbed his nose against her clit while he thrust his tongue into her slick channel. The simultaneous stimulation was her un-doing, flooding his mouth as she orgasmed.

Severus loved the way she tasted, lapping up all of her juices and slowly licking her slit up and down. All the while Laura was still sucking his prick. She was deep throating him and tickling his balls, doing what she felt comfortable with first before venturing into unfamiliar territory.

Laura gathered her courage and moved further down his body. She lightly flicked his balls with her tongue, running it over the delicate skin. Licking each one, sucking it softly into her mouth, and tasting him. Laura ran her tongue further back to the small patch of skin between his balls and arse. She remembered reading somewhere that with enough pressure it could be quite pleasurable. She pressed her tongue against the area and started stroking his cock with her hand at the same time.

Severus felt Laura's tongue pressing against his perineum and uncontrollably bucked his hips forward into her stroking hand. He couldn't help but groan as she squeezed him. He buried his face in Hermione's folds to muffle his groans.

Laura took his stifled grunts as a positive sign and ventured further to his arse. She had never done this before, but wanted to give the man this pleasure. His cheeks were slightly spread out before her due to his position; so she kept her hands busy stroking his excruciatingly hard length. She picked her head up slowly and took a tentative swipe at the small puckered hole. At the contact she felt his muscles tighten against her tongue. Running her tongue up and down his entrance, he started to relax and as she traced the tight ring of muscle, he relaxed completely. Bravely, Laura locked her lips around his arse hole and sucked gently. The gasp that escaped Snape was something that Laura would cherish forever. Emboldened, Laura pushed her tongue harder against him, and after a moment, penetrated him. It was a strange feeling, but she loved the tightness of his muscles around her tongue and wiggled it inside him.

Severus was breathing heavily against Hermione's quim, taking a languid lick every so often. He could barely focus on what he was doing; he had never been stimulated so much in his life. When he finally started to calm down and get used to the sensation, it stopped and he felt empty. Snape turned to look over his shoulder and saw Laura's lower half and her fingers buried in her cunt. He watched her finger herself to the rhythm of her stroking him. He watched as she pulled her middle and fore finger out. He held his breath as those glistening digits moved closer and closer to him. He felt the warm, slippery fingers against his entrance and the slow insertion of her slick middle finger into his anus.

Severus groaned loudly and tried to relax around Laura's finger. He smirked to himself, "10 points to Gryffindor for inventive use of resources."

Laura giggled under him as she slipped the head of his cock into her mouth and started sucking him again. She bobbed her head up and down him while slowly fingering his arse. She loved how hard his cock felt in her mouth and couldn't believe how incredible it felt to be inside her professor, or how much he loved it.

Severus uncontrollably bucked his hips forward into Laura's mouth and started devouring Hermione's quim all over again eliciting a squeal of surprise from the witch. Hermione was in a fog from all the pleasure Severus' tongue, lips, teeth, and nose were giving her. Severus was lost, drowning in a sea of ecstasy and losing his mind from the pleasure. Laura was dripping wet and letting Severus fuck her mouth.

Laura had relaxed her mouth and throat at the first buck of his hips and allowed him to thrust into her mouth deeply. He continued thrusting rhythmically; literally having sex with her mouth and Laura was on the verge of orgasm from the act. She delved deeper with her fingers as he thrust deeper with his cock, and she added her other slicked digit into him, stretching him even further. Laura felt something as she went deeper and found that every time she stroked the small bud Severus bucked harder into her mouth. She assumed that it was probably his prostate and stroked it gently with each thrust of her fingers.

Severus knew exactly when Laura found his prostate and could barely stand the surge of pleasure that he felt each time she stroked it. He stopped for a moment and looked down, realizing how far he had thrust his cock into Laura's mouth. He was so deep that he could feel her chin against his balls. The sight alone almost made him come. Taking a few slow, deep breaths to calm down, he started to pull himself out of Laura's mouth.

Hermione sat up when she didn't feel Severus' mouth on her anymore and watched in awe as he watched every inch of his manhood slowly exiting Laura's mouth. Laura felt him pulling out and gently stroked him a few times more before removing her fingers from his arse. Severus groaned as he felt Laura's fingers slip out of him and again when his cock slipped from her warm mouth.

Laura crawled out from underneath Severus smiling. Severus looked at her and immediately felt the urge to bury himself in her quim. "Laura. Get on your hands and knees." She was slightly caught off guard but obliged him and got into position in the middle of the bed. Hermione was up against the headboard watching intently as Severus got behind Laura.

He positioned himself at her entrance and ran the head of his already well-lubricated cock over her dripping folds to tease her. Laura bucked back at him just as he'd hoped. He angled himself slightly so that Hermione could watch as he slowly entered Laura.

Severus hissed through clenched teeth as he felt Laura's walls clenching around his length, trying to pull him in. Laura was groaning, reveling in the feeling of him filling her. The Professor went in as deeply as he could before pulling out, only to thrust back in hard. He gripped onto her hips and started to pound into Laura.

Hermione watched as Severus brutally thrust into her friend and figured she should get involved. She slid under Laura and sealed her lips over Laura's, swallowing all of her moans and groans. They were kissing gently until Laura got caught up in the pleasure and deepened the kiss. Their tongues touched and Laura's back arched in response, pushing back onto Severus.

Severus enjoyed thrusting into the young witch but as he remembered the day's activities he started to become curious and couldn't help but ask her about something he had been contemplating ever since he buried himself in her pulsating channel.

"Laura, I have a question for you." He said breathlessly. "What is it Sir?" She responded between thrusts.

"Have you ever been buggered?"

He was very curious about her answer, as was Hermione. She couldn't even fathom letting anyone do that to her and really didn't think Laura would have either.

"Mmm… yes Sir I have." She answered enjoying his slowed thrusts.

Severus' eyebrows shot to his hairline and he felt his cock twitch inside the witch. "Hmm… Did you enjoy it Laura? Do you like being fucked in the arse?"

Laura shuddered and wriggled back against him, "Yes Severus, I love it." Severus groaned and renewed his hard thrusting. Her confession turned him on beyond belief and he wanted nothing more than to plunge his cock in her tight little arse.

Hermione was staring up at Laura, mouth agape. She couldn't believe it. How anyone could enjoy something like that was so unbelievable to her that her curiosity was instantly piqued. Was it truly pleasurable? Did she want to find out? She contemplated her queries while pressing her lips against Laura's once again.

Severus thrust into Laura with a renewed vigor. Laura gasped into Hermione's mouth. Hermione smiled until she gasped at the feeling of Severus's fingers sliding through her wet folds. Snape smirked at the sound and slowly slid his fingers into Hermione's slick channel, lubricating his fingers with her juices. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, curling them every few strokes to hit her sweet spot. Hermione was writhing under Laura, rocking her hips in time with Severus' fingers. He pumped her in time with his thrusts into Laura. Hermione screamed into Laura's mouth as Snape's fingers brought her to orgasm.

Hermione's climax rendered his fingers sufficiently lubed up as he brought them to Laura's anus and started to rub at the tight hole. Laura moaned at the contact and in a ragged tone teased him, "Impressive use of resources Professor. 10 points to Slytherin."

Severus chuckled and slid his moistened middle finger into her. Laura hissed at the intrusion but pushed back against him. He slowly fingered her arse, slowing his thrusts into her quim, allowing her to adjust to his fingers. When she stopped hissing and started groaning he added another finger and started to thrust a little harder. Hermione recovered from her orgasm and peaked out from under Laura to watch Severus fuck and finger her. She was fascinated and wondered what being double penetrated like that would feel like.

Snape started wiggling and scissoring his fingers to stretch Laura further before removing them all together. She whimpered at the loss and pushed back against him. Snape licked his lips and bent down. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Are you ready for me Laura?"

Laura visibly shivered and nodded her head. Hermione watched as Severus leaned back up and pulled out of Laura. His cock was glistening and Hermione couldn't get over how beautiful he looked as he stroked himself getting ready for the next bout of moaning and groaning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this.**

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay everyone! This is the final chapter. It was intended as a one-shot but after 18,000 words I figured I had to space it out. Your reviews, follows, and alerts have meant so much! This chapter is pretty anal intensive. If that's not your thing, thanks for reading and hope that you'll read my future works. Enjoy ;)**

Severus idly stroked himself as he fixated on Laura's stretched hole. He hadn't buggered anyone in years and was looking forward to feeling her tight muscles squeezing him. Knowing that he had to go slow but could also cause her pleasure and pain was a huge psychological turn on. He was trying to calm down so that he wouldn't blow too soon.

Hermione watched in awe as he slowly brought the head of his cock to her opening. With a nudge, the tip of him was inside her and Laura was hissing in pleasure. Hermione reached up and stroked her face, trying to ease the expression of agonizing pleasure pain that marred her face.

Laura leaned into Hermione's touch and reveled in the fullness she was feeling from Snape's cock entering her arse. He was still pushing in, inch by inch, and when he was finally fully seated in her he let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Severus felt Laura relax around him and started to move. He pulled back slightly before thrusting forward gently. She didn't tense against him and as he started pumping a little harder he heard all he needed to hear, "Mmm… yes Severus. So good. So… good…" Laura purred.

To him that meant that she was enjoying it and that he could let himself go. Her moans of pleasure egging him on had him pounding harder into her. He looked down and noticed Hermione stroking Laura's face. His mind started working and he decided that he wanted to feel her tightness as well. If she had never done it before, he would be more than pleased to take her anal virginity. "Hermione?"

"Hmm… Yes Severus?" she asked still in a blissful state.

"Have you ever had the pleasure of being buggered?"

A blush broke out all over her body, spreading from her cheeks downward. "No sir… I haven't."

"Well after watching this little display… are you at all curious about what it might feel like?" He asked silkily.

If Hermione could have turned any redder, she would have. "I will admit that I am slightly curious, but I don't think I could handle it…"

Severus smirked, "We will see what you can handle Miss Granger. Get out from under Laura and situate yourself like you were before. Laura I want you to prepare Hermione as gently as possible for her first experience with anal sex."

Hermione couldn't believe it, but did as she was told. Laura smiled up at her, "Mmm Hermione… it's so good. Especially when they come inside of you."

Severus trembled, "I'll make sure you can feel that for yourself Hermione."

Both girls shivered at his words. Hermione situated herself in front of Laura and gripped the sheets in anticipation. Severus slowed his thrusts so that Laura would be able to do her job. Laura pulled Hermione closer to her and held her hips down; she knew that she would still be sensitive from before. Hermione was already wet from Severus' words, making it much easier for Laura. Laura licked Hermione much like she had before, but instead of focusing on her clit she tongued her entrance; gathering as much slick moisture as she could before moving lower to her smaller, tighter entrance.

Hermione gasped when she felt Laura's tongue on her anus. She had never felt anything like it and it didn't necessarily feel bad but is still felt odd. "Relax Hermione." Laura whispered up to her, but she was having trouble.

"Hermione, relax as much as possible and just give in to the feeling. Yes, it will feel odd, but it will eventually start to feel quite pleasurable. Just let Laura get you ready." Severus purred. He wanted to bury himself in her tight arse and wasn't about to let her anxiety ruin it.

Both witches moaned as his words poured over them and Hermione finally started to relax. Laura took the opportunity to push harder with her tongue. She made it through the tight ring of muscle and was wiggling her tongue, moving it in and out gently. Hermione's face contorted in a confused kind of pleasure that sent jolts of arousal straight to Snape's cock, filling Laura even more. She groaned and moved back against him allowing herself to be selfish for a moment and be consumed by ecstasy.

Snape thrust into Laura harder and with a force that propelled her forward, driving her tongue even further into Hermione. Laura wiggled her tongue more vigorously and thrust it in an out of her as hard as she could. Hermione finally started to loosen up, so Laura slipped two fingers into Hermione's slick quim and coated her fingers in the slippery liquid. Hermione picked her head up and looked to see what Laura was doing and watched as Laura fingered her quim and then slowly slid her lubricated middle finger into her arse. Hermione's eyes widened and she threw her head back down. Her body wanted to fight the intrusion but she willed herself to stay relaxed and tried to enjoy the feeling. When Laura's finger was completely inside of Hermione, she stilled to allow Hermione's body to adjust. Laura leaned up to lick at her folds and lightly flick at her clit to give her friend some added pleasure as she adjusted.

Severus looked on in fascination. Laura knew just how to prepare somebody and how to do so with a tenderness that he knew he would have lacked in his haste to get right to it. He never stopped moving inside of Laura. To reward her for her skills, he pulled her closer to him, pushing himself in deeper and changed his angle slightly. He heard her cry out against Hermione and ground himself into her. "Uhhh… Severus yes…" He heard the witch moan and was quite pleased with himself, "Yes Laura, you are doing very well… I think Hermione is ready for another finger."

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked up at Severus in horror. He arched an eyebrow at her, "Hermione, two fingers is nothing compared to how my cock will feel."

"Oh my God…" Hermione groaned and threw her arm over her face. Laura chuckled against her while she slowly slid her second moistened digit into Hermione's tight entrance. She hissed at the intrusion and breathed hard to block out the slight pain that came with the stretching.

When Laura's fingers were buried to the hilt she held them there to allow Hermione's body to adjust. Her fingers moved slightly from the rocking of her own body, still being rocked by Severus. Laura continued to lick and kiss Hermione's folds and gently swiped her tongue against her clit.

Hermione relaxed against Laura's fingers allowing her to slowly start thrusting her fingers in and out, and scissoring them back and forth to further stretch the snug channel. "Is it starting to feel good yet Hermione?" Laura asked.

She looked down at Laura and then up at Severus who was also waiting for her answer and closed her eyes to make herself truly feel what was happening. "It still feels odd, but it doesn't hurt anymore. Every so often I do get a small jolt of pleasure when you push into me and I'm feeling it more frequently. I believe I'm getting used to it."

"A rational and almost clinical answer, Hermione, and very informative. Laura continue what you're doing but push deeper and see if you can slip a third finger in… I'm rather thick..." Severus replied smoothly.

Laura did as she was told and Hermione gasped loudly as she felt even more stretched than she ever could have imagined. The Professor smirked and continued to pump into Laura. The man had stamina but he was starting to tire and wanted to come. It was starting to get almost painful from holding himself in check for so long. He wanted nothing more than to grab Laura's hips and drive into her hard and explode, but he needed to feel Hermione around him. Severus slowed his thrusts and took a few deep breaths. That's when he realized that he had a stamina potion in his bathroom. All he had to do was run in there before starting with Hermione. It also gave everyone a chance to take a quick breather. He watched as Hermione took Laura's fingers and struggled against the feeling. He couldn't help but smile when he watched her body go slack and enjoy the feeling. It turned him on further and he gave into his urge to pound into Laura.

Laura wasn't expecting the sudden onslaught and cried out in surprised pleasure. Severus was gripping her waist hard and mercilessly driving himself into her. Her fingers were now being jammed into Hermione and Laura couldn't help but moan against her folds, "Oh god Severus... Yes... Holy fuck... Severus... Oh...Oh... fuck Severus I'm going to come... Severus I'm going to come now... SEVERUS!" She screamed out.

Severus listened to Laura's rambling and could feel himself on the edge as well. Hearing his name fall from her lips sent him over that edge and he slammed into her with a roar. He was coming so hard it was almost painful. Laura could feel his cock pulsing with each and every spurt of his cum filling her. Her whole body gave out and she collapsed almost flat onto the bed. Severus, who was still buried in her, was feeling slightly light headed and slowly laid on top of Laura's prone form. He was trying to catch his breath when he felt delicate fingers stroking his sweaty forehead. He tilted his head up to see Hermione looking down at him with a serene kind of smile. He smirked back at her before burying his face into Laura's damp brunette curls and peppering kisses from her shoulder, up to her neck, and laying one last lingering kiss onto her cheek. Eyes still closed, she smiled at her Professor's affection.

Severus slowly started to pull out of Laura and as his cock slipped from her tight hole, he heard her whimper in protest. He smirked sliding down her body and lightly bit her right butt cheek playfully. "I believe Hermione is ready for the real thing. Laura, get behind her and let her lay against you. Stroke her, kiss her, and comfort her as I enter her, but first, I must do something. Please excuse me a moment"

Laura and Hermione got into position, slightly confused, but waited attentively as they watched Snape hop out of bed on shaky legs and dash into his bathroom. He cleaned himself up before going over to his sink and opening the mirror to his medicine cabinet. He rifled through his it until he spied a bright red potion glittering in the back corner. He grabbed it and took a quick swig of the viscous liquid. It tasted of cinnamon and left his mouth feeling quite warm. That warmth spread through his body and he felt energized and ready to go. He looked down at his semi-hard cock and pursed his lips, "_That won't do." _

Severus peaked out the door and watched the two cuddling witches stroking and smiling at each other. It warmed his heart slightly and allowed him to reflect briefly. The memories of the day and his upcoming endeavor shot electricity though his hypersensitive body. When he looked down once again, he was standing to attention and ready to go. Snape arched an eyebrow at his proudly standing member and waltzed back into his bedroom.

Both witches were still whispering quietly to each other. Hermione was visibly afraid, but Laura soothed her by crawling behind her and lightly stroking her cheeks and running her fingers through her hair. They kissed affectionately while Severus crawled back into bed and got into position. Hermione was laying out in front of him, open and ready. He stroked himself and slowly rubbed himself against Hermione's extremely wet folds. Laura ran her fingers up and down Hermione's body sending little tendrils of pleasure straight to her core, further lubricating Snape's member. He reached down and ran a finger over her loosened hole and then moved slightly to get himself poised right at her entrance.

Hermione could feel the moist, blunt tip of Severus' cock pushing against her and immediately tensed. He pushed slightly and Hermione opened to him as she exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. His cock felt huge compared to Laura's fingers but he pressed on slowly. The tip was fully inside of her and Severus had to focus on not coming like some inexperience teenager. She was strangling him in the most delightful way and he had to press on or he would surely lose himself. Laura continued to sooth Hermione and kept the witch relaxed while Severus pushed further.

It took a few minutes but he finally pushed himself all the way into her. Hermione felt more full than ever before and felt a stretching sensation that was painful but not unbearable. She grunted and whimpered when the Professor pushed further and further into her, but then he stopped and let her adjust to him. It was difficult but they were both doing their best to be patient.

Laura looked down into Hermione's scrunched up face knowing how she was feeling. The burning, stretching sensation was hard to get through but it soon would turn to pleasure and it was all worth it. She looked up at Severus who looked as though he was in agony. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed, and his mouth was in a very tight, firm line. He wanted to move and from the looks of it, wanted to ravish the witch he was buried in. Laura loved that look on his face and decided that like his moans and groans, she would store that look away to cherish as well.

"Hermione, is it ok for Severus to start moving? It will feel good soon, I promise."

Severus was eagerly awaiting her answer and was overjoyed when she nodded. He slowly pulled back until he was almost out and then slowly pushed forward again. Hermione's eyes snapped open and her lips formed a perfect "O" shape. She whimpered and moaned from the painful pleasure she was experiencing. It still hurt but was starting to feel very good as well. Laura smiled and ran her hands down Hermione's body, tweaking her nipples slightly, and then cupping her mound.

Severus watched Laura's hands as he started to pump into Hermione a little bit faster. She started meeting his thrusts and angling herself so that he would go in deeper. She was enjoying him and wanted more. He thrust harder and deeper, loving the way she cried out with each buck of his hips. "Laura, rub her clit a little and then finger her gently. I want her to orgasm and I want to feel your fingers against me through her."

Laura trembled at the thought and did as she was told. As soon as her fingertip touched Hermione's sensitive bud, the witch's back arched up and she screamed. Laura smiled and started kissing her neck as she moved her finger down and into Hermione's gushing quim.

Laura's fingers slid into Hermione easily and it felt odd for both of them. Hermione was immediately aware that both of her openings were full and moving in opposite directions. It felt incredible and she was screaming from the onslaught of pleasure overtaking her body. Laura was in awe. She had never felt anything like feeling a man's cock through somebody else. She could feel Severus' member brushing against her fingers through Hermione with each thrust. Severus was on the verge of orgasm as he felt Hermione's tight muscles squeezing him and Laura's knuckles stroking him through the thin membrane.

With a few thrusts of Laura's fingers, Hermione was crying out, "I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Oh my God… Severus yes… yes… YES!" Her body tensed completely as she arched her back high off the bed and let out a feral scream as she came harder than she had ever come in her short life.

Severus felt her body tense and as she screamed out her pleasure, he thrust into her with abandon and allowed himself to feel her completely. He fucked her hard, and when he was completely buried in her arse, he came with a low groan. He was hyper aware of everything that was happening. He could feel each and every spurt of his seed shooting into the young witch, and could still feel Laura's dainty fingers rubbing against him.

Hermione passed out and was out cold lying against Laura. Severus looked down at her still form and was satisfied that he had done exactly as he set out. He slowly pulled himself out of her and collapsed onto the bed next to the two witches. He was lying face down on the bed enjoying his post coital bliss when he felt something touch his hair. His immediate response was to tense and flinch away, but the touch was so gentle and he was so exhausted that he let it happen. He was surprised at the contact and was confused about why the two young witches were so fascinated with his hair. He smiled against the sheets as he recalled Hermione doing the exact same thing. Laura gently ran her fingers through his sweaty locks and lightly ran her nails along his scalp. It felt incredible and relaxed Severus further. He fought it as long as he could but he eventually drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Professor Snape slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was two naked witches curled up with each other and their various limbs tangled up in his own. He was mildly confused in his grogginess, but as the day's events came back to him, a lazy smile formed across his face. The two women looked so peaceful in their slumber and the professor couldn't help but watch them in awe. He couldn't believe what had just transpired between the three of them and decided then and there that he needed this again. This was too great to be a one-time thing. There was something special about these women that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he liked them more than he let on.

After a few minutes Laura started to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and let them adjust to the glow of the room. When she turned to look around, she made eye contact with Severus and a pleasant little jolt ran through her body at just the sight of him. He arched an eyebrow at her and all she could do was giggle. He smiled at her and nodded toward Hermione. Laura stroked Hermione's face in attempt to wake her. With a low moan of protest, Hermione opened her eyes and faced the two people sharing a bed with her. They were both smiling and Laura was still giggling a bit. Hermione looked suspiciously between the two of them before smiling herself.

The three if them just laid in bed smiling and chuckling over what had happened. None of them could quite believe it, but they were all happy and extremely satisfied. Severus pursed his lips and became very serious all of sudden. He looked both girls in the eye before saying in his slightly sleep ragged voice, "It's getting late and as much as I would like to have you share my bed for the rest of the evening, I think it would be unwise." Both witches' faces fell at his statement. He held up his hand and continued, "However, I did enjoy this very much. I'll expect you here again a week from today. No exceptions. Now get dressed and return to your dormitory."

Both girls now had beaming smiles plastered across their faces. They hopped off the bed and awkwardly regained their balance and coordination. After some fumbling and stretching they were dressed and ready to leave. They were sad to leave him alone, but knew it was necessary. Laura and Hermione each walked over to him and kissed him on the lips before leaving and started their trek all the way back to the Head Girl's dorm, all the while reflecting and pondering what was to come from their next meeting with their dark and mysterious Potions Professor.

FIN

**I hope you all enjoyed the story and that it was a satisfying ending for all ;) Sorry if some of it seems redundant, I had some editing to do after editing chapter 4... I hope it makes sense. I'm working on another story that is just super long and has a real story to it. I hope to get it up eventually. Thanks for reading everyone, it's been a pleasure. **


End file.
